Obey My Orders!
by Shota Mager
Summary: [2/2] Uchiha Sasuke, 26 tahun, bekerja sebagai pelayan laki-laki di mansion milik keluarga Haruno. Memiliki alasan bekerja yang sangat aneh, yaitu ingin dekat dengan majikan mudanya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. /"Sasuke, aku perintahkan kau untuk ... "/"Baik, Sakura-sama ... —A,apa?"/ Master-Servant Relationship! M Rated for S&M Content!
1. Chapter 1

"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan mematuhi semua permintaanku?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-sama."

"Kalau begitu, jilatlah kakiku."

"Baik, Sakura-sama ... —A-apa?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **Obey My Orders!**

 **Naruto only Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Story is Mine**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Haruno Sakura - Master (Young Lady)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke - Servant**

 **Master-Servant's Relationship**

 **Sadist-Masochist's Relationship**

* * *

 **. . .**

"Dia orang yang tampan, ya."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang setampan dia bekerja di tempat seperti ini."

"Pelayan seperti dia pasti cocok dengan maid macam kita. Benar, 'kan?"

"Ah, tapi aku merasa Pelayan itu menyukai Nona Muda, lho!"

"Sungguh? Andaikan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin mereka menjadi salah satu pasangan yang unik."

"Apalagi Nona Muda yang cantik dan rendah hati menjalin hubungan dengan Pelayan tampan seperti dia. Wah, aku sedikit iri!"

"Haha, aku harap itu segera terjadi!"

Para maid itu mengomentari seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan jas ala pelayannya itu sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan rumah Sang Majikan. Bibirnya bergerak menyenandungkan suatu lagu. Sepertinya mood-nya sedang baik hari ini.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Lahir pada tanggal 23 Juli dan tahun ini umurnya genap 26 tahun. Sejak bekerja disini, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna sehingga dia dapat menikmati hidupnya dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke merupakan anak pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sebenarnya hidup berkecukupan. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah merasa 'kurang' dalan uang dan materi yang mereka miliki karena keduanya yang memiliki posisi tinggi di tempat mereka bekerja. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi telah memiliki usaha pertambakan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Apalagi Itachi yang sudah beristri Uzuki Yugao dengan anak mereka yang bernamakan Uchiha Yuichi.

Mungkin cukup mengherankan bahwa seseorang macam Sasuke yang lahir dari keluarga yang tidak miskin dan sifat 'dulunya' yang sok dan dingin itu malah melamar pekerjaan menjadi pesuruh di rumah megah ini. Bahkan hari ini, dia menginjak hari ke 393 bekerja dirumah ini.

Hanya satu alasan agar Sasuke tetap mau bekerja. Asalkan dia dapat mendampingi—ah, paling tidak dapat melihat sosoknya setiap hari, maka Sasuke akan betah bekerja disini. Apalagi majikannya yang memperlakukannya dengan baik karena beberapa pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke merupakan pelayan paling beruntung karena diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi Pelayan 'Pribadi' dalam waktu yang sekian singkat. Entah Sasuke yang 'merasa' karena selalu dipanggil dan disuruh oleh Nonanya tersebut.

Sasuke mematikan kran air, lalu meletakkan selang diatas rerumputan. Nona Muda memanggilnya. Maka dia harus segera menghadapi Nona Muda-nya sekarang.

"Ya, Sakura-sama?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia berdiri di depan gadis muda berhelaian soft pink itu.

Gadis berumur 23 tahun itu tersenyum lemut menanggapi. Meski umurnya lebih muda daripada Sasuke, Sasuke sudah merasakan aura kedewasaan dan wibawa pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggerakkan ayunan dengan kakinya. "Duduklah disebelahku, Sayang." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar panggilan 'Sayang' yang diucapkan oleh majikannya. Walau terdengar seperti panggilan seorang ibu ke anaknya, tetap saja pipi Sasuke memerah karenanya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kaku lalu duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Ng..." gumam Sasuke karena Sakura tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Oh," kata Sakura seolah dia baru menyadari Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya. "Sasuke," dia memanggil namanya lagi.

"Ya, Sakura-sama?" tanya Sasuke masih sabar menunggu majikannya untuk bicara.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Sakura yang sukses membuat manik jelaga pemuda itu melebar.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Sasuke tertawa ringan, mengira bahwa majikannya ini hanya bermaksud mengajaknya bercanda. Lagipula, mana mungkin dia memberi tahukan alasan sebenarnya dia bekerja kesini pada Sakura? Bisa-bisa Kizashi memecatnya di detik ini juga. Parahnya lagi, kedua orangtuanya bisa hilang pekerjaan karena Kizashi merupakan bos sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Nyatanya tidak. Sakura malah menatap pemuda disebelahnya serius. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau mematuhi semua perintahku?" tanyanya.

Bahkan Sasuke berniat mengabdikan hidupnya untuk bekerja di rumah ini! Alih-alih untuk mendekatkan diri kepada majikan mudanya seperti ini. "Tentu saja, Sakura-sama." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Kalau begitu ... " Sakura memutar tubuhnya sehingga saat ini tubuhnya menghadap langsung dengan sisi tubuh Sasuke. Dia menjulurkan kakinya diatas paha Sasuke. " ... Jilatlah kakiku!"

"Baik, Sakura-sama ... —a-apa?!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar permintaan gadis disebelahnya.

Gadis itu menatapnya serius. "Kau bilang, kau akan mematuhi semua perintahku. Jadi jilat kakiku, Sasuke. Ini perintah," katanya penuh penekanan.

Pipi Sasuke memerah. Dia memang berkata akan menuruti semua perintahnya. Namun, dia tidak bilang untuk mematuhi perintah ekstrim seperti ini!

Sasuke bungkam, dia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak mampu mengelak perintah majikannya itu.

Sasuke turun dari ayunan dan berlutut didepan Sakura. Dia menelan ludah saat melihat kaki Sakura yang tertutup stocking hitam itu didekatkan kearah wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, tidak percaya hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Dengan berat hati—dan jantung yang serasa mau meledak, Sasuke meraih telapak kaki Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya saat jari kaki Sakura berada didepan mulutnya. 'Kami-sama, bunuh aku ... ' batin Sasuke didalam hati. Pipinya sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"Nh," Sakura melenguh pelan saat lidah Sasuke mulai membelai ujung kakinya. "Bagus, Sasuke. Teruskan," puji Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke.

"S-Sakura ... -sama ... " rengek Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. 'Sial, tubuhku terasa panas!' batin Sasuke kesal. Dia merasa, dia mulai terangsang hanya dengan menjilat kaki majikannya. Dia merasa rendahan sekarang. Apalagi halusnya stocking Sakura yang membuat kemaluan Sasuke menjadi lebih tegang dibalik celananya.

"Cukup, Sasuke." perintah Sakura.

Pipi Sakura merona tipis saat melihat benang saliva diantara jempol kakinya dan lidah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah pasrah membuat Sakura ingin membuat Sasuke lebih 'menderita' lagi.

"Sasuke, kau sungguh tidak sopan, ya," sindir Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"S-Sakura-sama?!" Sasuke bingung pernyataan dari Sakura.

"Beraninya kau 'berdiri' disaat sedang melayani majikanmu. Apa kau tidak punya malu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

Sasuke bingung. Pipinya memerah karena malu dan kesal. Kesal karena dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsunya.

"Apa kau seorang masokis, Sasuke?" tanya gadis yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu dan juga tidak mau mengakuinya. Namun entah mengapa, batinnya mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kebetulan, Sasuke. Ayo kita lakukan beberapa permainan panas hari ini," kata Sakura sambil menjilat bibir atasnya seksi. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga membuat pemuda itu terlihat sedang tidur diatasnya.

"Sakura-sama?" Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat iris klorofil Sakura yang memancarkan tatapan menggoda.

|CRIK|

Sakura memasangkan collar berwarna hitam di leher Sasuke. Lalu menarik tali yang terhubung dengan kalung sehingga membuat tubuh Sasuke terjungkal ke depan. Membuat mereka nyaris berciuman bila Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau adalah pelayan dan budakku sekarang, Sasuke." bisik Sakura dengan suara serak, tepat di lubang telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Bisikan Sakura membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia berniat pergi dari tempat itu sekarang, namun sepertinya tidak ada anggota tubuhnya yang berpihak dengannya. Sasuke sendiri menikmati aroma cherry pada tubuh Sakura, membuat gairah seksual Sasuke naik dengan sendirinya.

"Baik, Sakura-sama ... " kata Sasuke pasrah.

Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura padanya? Sungguh, Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu perintah Sakura selanjutnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **. . . To Be Continue . . .**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:**

Yeah, fic Maso!Sasuke dan Sadist!Sakura gue akhirnya jadi! Eh, sebenarnya gue pengen oneshot, namun karena ficnya kepanjangan, jadi gue olor jadi twoshot. Btw, gue suka banget fic Maso!Male dan Sadist!Female. Rasanya kok gimana, gitu haha...

Gimana menurut readers sekalian? Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya. Jaa ne!

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ugh, hentikan Sakura-sama ... "

"Tapi aku tak mau berhenti kalau hanya sampai sini."

"Tidak, Sakura-sama ... aah ... ah!"

 **.**

 **Obey My Orders!**

 **by. Maruge Rii**

 **Last Chapter**

 **Naruto only Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Lemon, Dirty Talk, (Maybe) Violent Phrase, Violence (Spanking, BDSM, Orgasm Denial, etc.), Typos (no doubt!), blah...blah...**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **(OOC) Haruno Sakura - Master (Young Lady)**

 **(OOC) Uchiha Sasuke - Servant**

 **Master-Servant's Relationship**

 **(F) Sadist- (M) Masochist's Relationship**

 **Reverse Rape / Femdom, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **. . .**

"It's interesting how pain can change a person, eh? How it makes a man abandon his pride and forsake himself."

\- **Kichiku** **Neko** -

.

"Ugh ... "

Terdengar suara desahan tertahan dari kamar Sang Majikan Muda yang dikunci rapat. Suaranya memang tidak terdengar jelas karena ruangan yang kedap suara. Bahkan bila para pelayan yang berlalu-lalang didepan kamar, mereka hanya mendengar suara yang mereka pikir hanyalah halusinasi mereka saja. Karena tidak mungkin bukan Sang Nona Muda sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang pria?

Namun mereka harus berpikir dua kali karena mereka melihat Sasuke—pelayan pribadi Sakura masuk ke kamar Nonanya dan tidak kunjung keluar dari situ.

"Hentikan ... " bisik Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

"Mmm ... "

Jujur saja, Sasuke menikmati cumbuan dari majikan mudanya ini. Saat ini Sakura tengah menggigiti daun telinga Sasuke sembari menjilat dan meninggalkan bekas kissmark di lehernya.

Namun, untuk apa Sakura melakukannya?

"Sasuke, diam saja disitu. Ini perintah." bisik Sakura tajam namun terdengar seksi dan memancing gairahnya untuk terus naik.

"Sakura-sama ... " bisik Sasuke pasrah. Dia terus menekuk kakinya untuk menyembunyikan kejantanannya yang berdiri di balik celananya itu.

"Dasar tak tahu malu." hina Sakura menggigit telinga Sasuke kasar.

"Aah ... !" Sasuke meremas sprei kasur yang didudukinya.

Sasuke bernafas lega saat Sakura mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh melihat wajah putih Sasuke yang kini memerah karena perbuatannya. Dia sedikit bangga dengan itu.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mengusap sisa air liurnya di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Sakura-sama?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan nafas tersenggal. Sepertinya dia harus memeriksakan kembali jantungnya seperti kemarin.

Sakura menyeringai. "Selanjutnya apa yang ingin kuperintah, ya?" tanya Sakura memegang dahinya.

Sasuke melebarkan mata. Jadi masih ada lagi?

Sudah satu bulan berlalu, semenjak Sasuke berkata akan melakukan semua perintah yang dikatakan Sakura. Namun perintah yang Sakura katakan selalu saja membuat celananya sesak setiap dia atau Sakura yang menjalankan aksinya. Maksudnya, siapa pria normal yang tahan ketika disuguhi pemandangan tak normal seperti poster wanita telanjang?! Apalagi dengan Sakura yang mengenakan baju tipis saat itu! Sepertinya Sakura tengah mempermainkan Sasuke saat ini.

Oke, sepertinya Sasuke harus membelah kepala Sakura untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sakura selama ini.

"Sa ... su ... ke!" Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan imut. "Bukalah bajumu sekarang Sasuke!"

"Apa?!" teriak Sasuke dengan rahang jatuh. Pipinya memerah ketika mendengar perintah Sakura.

"Ayo lakukan, ayo!" pancing Sakura sambil menggigit bibir gemas.

"Tidak mungkin saya mau melakukannya, Sakura-sama!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggeleng cepat.

'Mengapa jadi seperti kasus pemerkosaan begini, sih?!' batin Sasuke panik. Dimana wibawa dan keiritan bicara seorang Uchiha yang melekat padanya?

. . .

[Several months ago ... ]

"Jadi, saya disini bermaksud bekerja sebagai pelayan dibawah perintah Anda," kata Sasuke datar saat melamar kerja saat itu.

"Apa tujuanmu bekerja disini, Anak Muda?" tanya Kizashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Saya hanya ingin membantu pendapatan orangtua dan menambah uang saku saya sendiri." jawab Sasuke enteng, namun terdengar tenang.

"Baiklah, kau diterima. Sudah kuperkirakan bahwa sifatmu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Dingin, namun terlihat berwibawa. Bahkan aku berniat menaikkan pangkat ayahmu sebentar lagi, lho!" kata Kizashi sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Hn. Terima kasih banyak, Kizashi-sama." Sasuke mengangguk, lalu pergi dari hadapan Kizashi.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menengokkan kepala ke belakang. Melihat beberapa maid yang salah satunya merupakan Ayame, anak dari koki keluarga bernama Teuchi.

Para maid disitu melihat Sasuke dengan wajah merona dan berbinar. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat mereka datar. "Hn. Ada apa Ayame-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, kenapa dingin sekali, sih?" tanya Ayame mencolek lengan Sasuke gemas.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, umurmu berapa sekarang?" tanya Yugao sambil tersenyum manis.

"25." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, muda sekali! Umurku saja sudah 28!" kata Ayame mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

Sasuke menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. Lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Kalau begitu, saya pergi." pamit Sasuke.

Ayame dan maid yang lain mencoba meraih lengan Sasuke. "Tunggu ... "

"Sasuke."

Para maid termasuk Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. Mereka melihat gadis berambut soft pink yang dikepang, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih manis daripada sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah mereka semua. Membuat pipi para maid termasuk Sasuke merona merah.

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan orang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya kesini—Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi kau pelayan baru disini?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Pipi Sasuke memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seolah menggelitik kulitnya. Topeng Uchiha yang dia kenakan seolah lepas. Sasuke buru-buru menekuk tubuhnya. "Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-sama." kata Sasuke tenang, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya dia benar-benar gugup.

Sakura mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi karena tinggi Sakura yang diatas rata-rata, terlihat para maid yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya.

"Tinggiku 167 cm kalau kau mau tahu," kata Sakura tersenyum tipis.

'Pantas saja!' batin Sasuke mengingat tingginya yang 178 cm.

"Entahlah, Newbie-san," ucap Sakura menggantung. "Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku, tapi jadilah pelayan pribadiku mulai hari ini." katanya membuat seluruh orang termasuk Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya. Dia berlutut didepan Sakura. "B-baik, Sakura-sama!" teriaknya.

. . .

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Menghapus ingatan dimana Sakura memintanya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya.

Haruno Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya dan Sasuke memendam perasaan cinta itu sejak lama. Apa Sakura tidak pernah mengingatnya? Bahkan dia ingat saat Sakura mengobati lututnya yang berdarah. Bahkan bekas lukanya masih ada.

"Sasuke."

Suara lembut namun terkesan tegas itu kembali mengagetkan Sang Uchiha Bungsu. Sasuke tertegun ketika melihat Sakura tengah beradu pandangan mata. "E-eno. Sakura-sama ... " Sasuke menelan ludah. Lalu dia memegang pundak Sakura untuk memundurkan tubuhnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke samping.

"Hei, kau belum melepas bajumu seperti yang aku suruh," kata Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke melebarkan iris jelaganya. Dia menelan ludah. Sudah tidak ada alternatif untuk kabur sekarang. Sasuke pun melepaskan blazer pelayannya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Sakura tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil ketika melihat pelayannya itu tengah melucuti baju atasnya pelan-pelan. Membuat Sakura meringis gemas.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat," ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. "Ayolah, aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti hingga baju atasmu tergeletak di lantai," kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan ragu. Pipinya dan telinga memerah. Juga rasa sakit karena gigitan Sakura di lehernya masih ada.

Jangan bilang Sakura memintanya mandi di depannya seperti waktu itu. Dia ingat saat harus menyembunyikan ereksinya saat Sakura tengah menyabuni punggungnya dengan bikini seksi yang dikenakannya.

Jantungnya bisa meledak bila dia melakukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Nah ... " seringai Sakura tampak saat Sasuke melemparkan blazer dan kemeja putihnya ke sembarang tempat. Sakura mendecak gemas melihat Sasuke yang terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat wajah cantik namun penuh ketegasan miliknya.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan celana panjangnya, Sasuke berteriak kaget saat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya dengan kain. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Sakura-sama ... " berniat melayangkan kalimat protes, Sakura duluan menempelkan jarinya di bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum—meski Sasuke tidak mampu melihatnya.

Sakura menuntun Sasuke turun dari ranjang.

"Nah, duduklah. Ayo." ujar Sakura terdengar lembut. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—meski seisi kepalanya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. "Tidurlah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke belakang. Sakura melebarkan mata saat Sasuke bertumpu dengan lengannya yang ditekuk. "Oh, tidak tidak. Maksudku 'tidur' bukan 'duduk'," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia benar-benar malu dengan keadaanya. Tubuhnya terekspos seluruhnya kecuali selangkangannya yang masih tertutup bokser merah.

"Ha ... Ha'i ... " jawab Sasuke menurut.

"Nah, lalu angkat tanganmu keatas," pinta Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, Sakura-sama?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudah. Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak. Jawab dulu ... —mmhhfff!" Dibalik penutup kainnya, Sasuke jelas melebarkan mata. Alisnya berkerut sedemikian rupa ketika Sakura memotong perkataannya. Sakura membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan ciuman yang liar dan menggairahkan. Disaat Sasuke lengah, Sakura mengangkat kedua lengan pemuda itu ke atas.

Sasuke banyak menelan saliva Sakura yang manis. Kakinya tampak ditekuk karena ereksinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi saat ini Sakura memberikan sedikit 'pijatan' lembut pada penis Sasuke menggunakan bokongnya yang padat.

|KLANG!|

Ketika suara itu terdengar, Sakura melepaskan pagutannya. Begitu ciuman berakhir, Sasuke tersadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Saat Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, terdapat benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"Maafkan, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menjilat daun telinga Sasuke.

"Nggh—Sakura-sama ... Anda ..." racau Sasuke tidak jelas. Dalam kehidupan seksnya yang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan foreplay sebegitu liarnya. Baginya foreplay adalah suatu kegiatan yang sangat tidak berguna. Saat dirinya memiliki predikat 'S' pada masa lalunya.

Itu kalau dulu. Sekarang? Jangan ditanya. Dia tersadar predikat 'S'-nya kini berganti menjadi predikat 'M' yang sangat dibencinya.

Bahkan dia ingat saat dia menyiksa para pasangannya hingga mereka trauma. Begitu dingin dan tanpa ampun.

"Guh!" Sasuke menggenggam erat rantai borgol yang melingkar pada tangannya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan saat lidah Sakura meliuk-liuk diatas tubuh bidangnya. Sakura terkekeh melihat reaksi Sasuke yang baginya tampak menggemaskan dan terlihat begitu seksi.

"Apa ini? Sesuatu menempel pada perutku," tanya Sakura dengan suara nakal. "Apa itu, Sasu? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meronta. Telinganya terasa panas dan tampak memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab.

"Kh!" Sasuke mendongakkan kepala keatas. Dia menggigit bibir begitu Sakura menarik kedua puting susunya gemas.

"Tuan, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Sakura dengan iris klorofil yang berkilat. Kali ini dia memelintir puting susu Sasuke.

"Ah!" desah Sasuke. "Hentikan...bila Anda tidak segera berhenti, s...saya akan menggila sebentar lagi," pinta Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Hmp!" Sakura menahan tawanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Pelayanku. Bila tidak..." ujar Sakura menggantung. Wanita itu menjilat puting kanan Sasuke dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sementara tangannya bermain dengan puting kiri Sasuke.

"Nhh...ahh!" desah Sasuke panjang. "I...itu genitalku, Sakura-sama! Nggh...hentikan! Saya akan menggila!" teriak Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Mmh..." hisapan Sakura semakin kuat. Suara kecapan dan desahan tertahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Sakura melepaskan hisapannya lalu menyeka sisa air liurnya di sudut bibirnya. "Aha, genitalmu mengeluarkan pre-cum dengan sangat banyak. Apa yang membuatmu begitu terangsang seperti ini?" tanya Sakura menggigit bibirnya gemas. Sakura mencolek sedikit pre-cum yang menempel di perutnya. "Aw, rasanya tidak buruk. Apa kau makan salad atau sejenisnya?" tanya Sakura.

'Sakura-sama menjilatnya?' batinnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke semaking terangsang saat memikirkannya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Nah sekarang lakukan pose seperti orang merangkak," perintah Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia pasrah dengan hanya melakukan apa yang Sakura suruh. Apalagi dengan keadaan tangan yang diborgol membuat semakin susah untuk mengubah posisinya.

"Shameless..." desis Sakura sinis.

|PLAK|

"Agh!" teriak Sasuke saat Sakura menampar bokongnya tiba-tiba.

"You little bitch," Sasuke terkesiap mendengar desisan Sakura.

|PLAK|

"Agh!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"C'mon, scream harder! Let out all of your dirty pre-cum!" teriak Sakura menjilat bibirnya bawahnya seksi. Semua perlakuan kasarnya dan reaksi pada Sasuke perlahan membuat celana dalamnya terasa lembab.

|PLAK|

Dibalik blindfold yang ia kenakan, Sasuke telah berkali-kali meneteskan air mata. Rasanya begitu perih dan panas.

"Gah!" teriak Sasuke meremas sprei bantal erat. Menahan rasa nyeri pada bokongnya. "Henti...kan, Sakura-sama..." desah Sasuke. 'Tapi, mengapa terasa enak?', batinnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya?

Sasuke mulai merasa ketagihan terhadap perlakuan Sakura. Pre-cum yang keluar dari lubang kejantanannya semakin banyak membasahi sprei kasur dibawahnya.

Kini Sasuke jauh lebih menikmati menjadi seorang slave daripada seorang master.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang menggantung itu membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang terus mengatur nafasnya dibuat kaget ketika merasakan rambut seseorang membelai betisnya. Tunggu, apa yang Sakura lakukan?

"Sakura-sama, apa yang ingin Anda lakukan se...—Hwaah!" teriak Sasuke saat sesuatu menyentuh ujung kejantanannya.

"Maaf, penismu terlihat menggemaskan. Boleh aku melihatnya dari bawah sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melebarkan mata kaget. Jadi saat ini, Sakura sedang...

|CUP|

Sasuke menggigit bantal dibawahnya menahan desahan saat sesuatu mengecup ujung kejantanannya. Dibalik penutup matanya, Sasuke melebarkan onyx-nya kaget. Majikannya, mencium kejantanannya?

"Cairan cintamu rasanya cukup enak. Boleh aku meminta lagi?" tanya Sakura yang masih mengecupi ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

"Nggh...ahh..!" tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Dia terus mengeluarkan desahan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'ya'." kata Sakura langsung menaikkan kepalanya keatas. Kedua telapak tangannya memegang bokong Sasuke dan memainkan lubang analnya.

"Aahhgg...ahh!" desah Sasuke kencang. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Jepitan tenggorokan Sakura pada penis, apalagi jari Sakura yang memainkan kelenjar prostatnya membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang.

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan pengalaman seperti ini. Sasuke juga tak menyangka bahwa majikan—cinta pertamanya akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Suara decapan dan desahan Sasuke yang menggema terus memenuhi ruangan. Sakura sendiri menghisap penis Sasuke cukup kuat. Membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Mulanya Sakura tampak kewalahan. Namun dia mulai menyeimbangkan gerakan Sasuke. Dua jarinya menggesek prostat Sasuke lebih kasar dan cepat.

Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Wanna cum, wanna cum, wanna cum..." racaunya cepat. Sasuke berniat menyemburkan air maninya kedalam tenggorokan Sakura.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Sasuke malah mengerang saat Sakura memegangi pangkal penis Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-sama...?" ujar Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. "Apa yang Anda lakukan? Padahal saya tadi..." ujar Sasuke berniat protes.

"Tahu tempatmu, Jelata," hina Sakura sinis.

Sakura merangkak keluar.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga nyaris mengeluarkan darah. Padahal saat dia dulu menjadi seorang Master, dia boleh klimaks pada slave-nya kapanpun yang ia mau.

Sakura mendesah sambil menyerangai. Dia memegangi bawah perutnya sembari berkata, "Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin kucoba denganmu. Namun sepertinya vaginaku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi," kata Sakura sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Tampaknya kejantanannya semakin mengeras mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Sakura memutar balikkan tubuh Sasuke. Lalu membaringkan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sakura langsung mengarahkan kewanitaan diatas kejantanan Sasuke.

"T-tidak, Sakura-sama. An-anda ti...dak boleh bertindak lebih jauh...dari ini..." 'Akhirnya aku menyatu dengan Sakura-sama yang kucintai!' tampaknya lisan Sasuke berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Nggh!/Ahh, S-Sakura-sama...!" Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama mendesah saat Sakura mulai menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, hei. Sepertinya kau ingin aku melepaskan ini," Sakura meraih blindfold Sasuke—sebelum Sasuke menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lepaskan, ikatanku," kata Sasuke lirih sambil menggelengkan kepala. 'Kalau Sakura-sama melepaskan penutup mata ini, dia akan mengetahui ekspresi memalukanku.' batin Sasuke.

Sakura mendecih. Langsung saja Sasuke menaikkan penutup mata Sasuke keatas. Sakura melebarkan mata melihat Sasuke.

Iris obsidian yang tampak berkaca-kaca, pipi dan telinga yang berwarna memerah, beberapa butir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, dan wajah sayu seorang Uchiha?

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon jangan lihat saya dengan tatapan seperti itu," ujarnya malu.

Sakura tersenyum. Lalu mulai menggerakkan bokongnya keatas.

"Uh," gumam Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik melihat kejantanannya yang benar-benar 'tenggelam' didalam Sakura. Rasanya hangat dan sedikit berlendir.

"Kuh, kau benar-benar besar, Uchiha," Sakura menyipitkan mata. Air liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Pipi Sakura semakin memanas melihat ekspresi malu dan desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Membuat gadis itu semakin bersemangat menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"Akh!" pekik Sasuke disela-sela desahannya.

"Mh," lenguh Sakura. Kedua tangannya bertempu diatas dada bidang pelayannya.

Uchiha Sasuke memang pria idealnya.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan desahannya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan panas.

"S-Sakura-sama, anda boleh mendesah seperti yang anda mau," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melebarkan iris emeraldnya.

"Ahh, kau benar...S-Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum lemah. Dia meraih kedua tangan Sasuke yang diborgol. "Nah sekarang, kau boleh bergerak sepuasmu, Sasuke," Sakura memegang kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi kedua paha Sakura sementara pinggulnya ikut bergerak dari bawah. Membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Aku kira kau akan bergerak diatasku...ah..." kata Sakura menyeringai.

"Tidak, saya lebih menyukai posisi ini daripada misionaris," jawab Sasuke. "Saya bisa melihat tubuh anda yang seksi dengan jelas." tambahnya malu.

Sakura mendesah sambil tertawa. "Kau pria cabul." Sakura menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah Sakura dan Sasuke semakin berdekatan. Lalu Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke lembut.

"Saya mencintaimu, Sakura-sama," bisik Sasuke disela-sela ciuman.

"Apa berarti kau ingin menghabiskan sisa waktumu di dunia bersamaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Meski sebagai seorang pelayan?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Kumohon jadilah Mistress-ku selamanya, Sakura-sama," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar sekarang," ujar Sakura sambil meremas rambut Sasuke.

Keduanya sama-sama mendesah ketika mencapai klimaks. Apalagi Sasuke yang mendesah paling kencang diantara keduanya. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ahh, kau keluar banyak sekali," desah Sakura.

Sasuke terkulai lemas dibawah Sakura. Sakura mengulum senyum sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Good job, Sasuke."

"Nah mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi pelayanku sampai akhir hayatmu," bisik Sakura.

"B-baik, S-Sakura-sama..." jawab Sasuke lemah. Menjadi pelayan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

...

[Several years later...]

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan heran. "Apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan pada Tou-chan?" tanyanya pada Kaa-channya.

"Oh, Sarada-chan," wanita berumur 30-tahunan itu tersenyum.

"Mengapa Tou-chan memakai kalung anjing?" tanyanya bingung.

Sang ayah terdiam. Dia benar-benar malu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Memakai collar dengan tali yang dipegang oleh istrinya, apalagi bando berupa telinga anjing juga bertengger di kepalanya.

"Hmm? Sayang, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan Sarada-chan?" tanya wanita bersurai pink itu, dia menolehkan kepala kearah suaminya.

Pria beriris obsidian itu tersenyum lemah. "Sarada-chan, Tou-chan hanya menjalankan tugas Tou-chan sebagai pelayan Kaa-chan saja."

Gadis berkacamata itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Namun pandangan teralih kepada sesuatu yang ada pada tubuh ayahnya. Anak kecil itu bermaksud melontarkan pertanyaannya pada sang ayah.

"Tou-chan, mengapa selangkangan Tou-chan terlihat membesar dan tampak basah?"

...

..

.

[FIN #dengangakjelasnya]

 **A/N:**

Sudah mulai menyadari sejak awal kalo Rii memang punya fetish terhadap femdom, jadi jangan salah kalo si Sasu keliatan OOC dan kebangetan masonya haha.. #ditendang

Nah, betewe sudah berapa bulan sejak chapter pertama dipublish, ya? Yah, Rii mengalami Writer's Block, apalagi urusan-urusan Rii di dunia nyata semakin berat dan semakin susah. #curcol

Apalagi tryout-tryout untuk mempersiapkan mental UNAS yang akan diadakan pada beberapa bulan mendatang. #pundung

Berat juga sih ngereken 'suami' Rii yang suka ngamuk dan betean.

Dan mulai sekarang 'suami' Rii suka ikut-ikutan ngurusin ff Rii. #mangkel

Nah, chapter II ini bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jangan lupa ripiuw ya.. :'v

v

v


End file.
